Argument
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Kono and Adam get into a fight and Leia Kalakaua is their to comfort her daughter. One shot


Kono lay in her childhood bed, wrapped under a thick duvet and surrounded by cuddly teddy bears holding surf boards and a squishy pineapple pillow. The tears still fell down her face wetting the pillow she lay on. She sniffled as she rubbed the tears from her face and cuddled her pillow closer. Leia Kalakaua stood in the door way looking in at her daughter who looked so young in her old bed. She moved from the door way over to Kono and lay on the bed, reaching over her daughter to see her face.

"Hey why's my girl crying still?" Leia asked in a motherly tone as she stroked stray hairs from Kono's tearful face.

Kono just shrugged and continued crying as she buried her head among the softness of her bed.

Leia sighed and pulled Kono round, forcing her to curl into her mum.

"Keiki it will be alright, you don't need to cry anymore sweetheart, I'm here." Leia said comfortingly, as she rubbed circles into Kono's back.

Kono hiccupped and sniffled and clung to her mum, whilst still maintaining her hold on the now slightly damp pineapple pillow.

"My darling I hate to see you cry." Leia said as she held Kono tight and kissed her head.

"I…I don't know what to do, what if he leaves me… I love him." Kono said through the tears.

"Oh Keiki Adam loves you, I would never leave you. You two have something so special, he would never break that." Leia said reassuringly as she tried to calm Kono down.

"But I was a bitch" Kono mumbled.

"Aha, my darling us girls have our moments, as do our men. We move on and forgive each other. Are you telling me you and Adam have never fought before?" Leia asked

"Yeah but nothing as bad as this." Kono cried

"What was it that you said to him darling, I can't have been that bad?" Leia asked

"I erm… I told him that he was too overprotective and maybe I shouldn't be with someone who treats me like I'm going to break. Then I told him maybe it was a bad idea to get involved with a criminal." Kono sobbed hysterically.

"Oh baby, why would you say that!" Leia exclaimed and kissed Kono's cheek.

"I was mad and I didn't think, I know he's not bad I was being a bitch." Kono cried.

"Keiki you can understand Adam being mad but he will be back." Leia said knowing Adam would turn up since he had text her to ask if Kono was there.

"What if he breaks up with me?" Kono sobbed

"Oh baby you and Adam and rock solid, this is just a bump in the road. I used to have some awful fights with your dad." Leia said before regretting it.

"Yeah and you got a divorce!" Kono exclaimed before bursting into another round of tears.

"Sweetie I'm sorry that was a bad example. Look darling couples fight and argue and it's no bad thing to have a bit of time apart. From what you've said you to have spent a lot of time together lately, maybe Adam just needs a little space to realise how much he misses you." Leia tried to reassure.

Kono's sobbing began to subside but she snuggled closer.

"You know, you really do put on such a façade of this bad ass woman" Leia said mockingly.

"What do you mean?" Kono asked as she hiccupped.

"You think you're so tough and independent but you still need your old mum!" Leia laughed and she squeezed Kono.

"I am tough." Kono said stubbornly.

"You're stubborn to!" Leia laughed

Kono hid her face in the pillow to hide her smile.

"You've always been the same, even when you were young. From as long as I remember you always wanted to play with the boys and get involved with the rough and tumble. It's your attachment to that cousin of yours. You would follow Chin Ho around everywhere as a tot and as you got older you would try everything he did. When he climbed the tree in the garden you did the same the following day and fell out and broke your arm. You cried for five minutes then stopped because Chin wouldn't cry." Leia said with a smile as she went down memory lane.

"I remember that. It hurt like hell but I wanted Chin to think I was grown up like him so he would take me out surfing with him." Kono said with a queit giggle.

"Hey is that a smile I see?" Leia asked Kono.

Kono smiled and looked to her mum with tear filled red eyes. "I'll always need you mum, I always have." She said before kissing her mum.

"I know my sweet girl."

The two lay in peaceful silence for ten minutes, Leia stroking Kono's hair and humming a lullaby like she did when Kono was little.

"I remember when you were eighteen. You had your first serious boyfriend, what was his name…?"

"Ergh, Kian Mele." Kono said

"Yes that was it, the two of you had an argument and you went to Chin in tears asking him to sort Kian out. Chin rung me and I came to collect you from his place and when I arrived you stubbornly denied being upset and demanded you were just angry and hadn't been crying. You though I missed the look you gave Chin, daring him to tell me the truth. "Leia chuckled. "When I got you home you went to your room to get ready for bed, and returned back downstairs half an hour later in a flood of tears and we sat like this on the couch all evening. You two worked it out." Leia said knowingly.

"I guess." Kono mumbled.

"Why don't we head downstairs and put a movie on?" Leia asked Kono.

Kono nodded her head and took her mums hand as Leia led them downstairs.

Half way through the movie there was a knock at the door. Leia stood up to get it, knowing exactly who it would be. She opened the door and let Adam in. Kono turned to look up from the TV to see her boyfriend standing with her mum.

"I'll leave you two stubborn people to talk." Leia said, placing emphasis on 'stubborn' and directing it to Kono.

Once Lea was out the room, Adam walked over to the couch and took a seat.

"Hey" Adam said

"Hey" Kono replied.

The pair looked like and awkward teenage couple on a first date to anyone looking in.

"Can we talk?" Adam asked sheepishly. He wouldn't admit it but angry Kono scared the hell out of him.

Kono nodded and lifted her knees to her chest, still cuddling the pineapple pillow.

"Look Kono, I'm pissed of that you put your life in danger by entering a hostile situation on the case, and I'm angry that I had to find out about it through Steve. I love you and the thought of you getting hurt scares the hell out of me. I am sorry about how I reacted. I should never have dragged you out of your office like I did and I know I embarrassed you. I was being to overprotective and I know I need to except that your job comes with danger. I have and never will doubt your abilities baby. I'm also sorry for shouting at you, I was out of order." Adam said with guilt lacing his voice.

Kono looked at Adam and broke down in tears again. "I'm so so sorry Adam. You shouldn't be apologising… I should be. *hiccup* I was a bitch and I shouldn't never have said what I did. You were only concerned for me and I shouldn't have said what I said. It was hurtful and horrible and I wouldn't blame you for breaking up with me." Kono sobbed

"Baby I'm not breaking up with you, I love you." Adam said as he pulled Kono close.

Kono rested her head on Adam's shoulder as Adam pulled her legs over his.

"I love you too" Kono said as she kissed Adam.

Adam returned the kiss with passion before stopping. Fear crossed Kono's face as she believed he had changed his mind suddenly.

"I want to keep kissing you forever baby, but I need to ask, what is with the pineapple?" Adam laughed

Kono rolled her eyes and giggled. "It's my squishy!" She exclaimed in a childlike voice.

"Oh baby I love you" Adam laughed before kissing Kono deeply, their tongues fighting for dominance as the made out like teenagers.

Leia walked back into the room to check on the pair and saw them making out.

"Really you two, you're like teenagers again!" Leia chuckled as she mocked the couple.

Both laughed in embarrassment and blushed deeply.

At that moment an angry knock on the door resonated through the front room.

Leia went open the door and Chin came barging through.

"Where is he?" He demanded as he spotted Adam, anger written across his face. "You!" Chin said sternly as he moved towards Adam.

"Chin what are you doing?" Kono exclaimed as she jumped from her seat and stood in front of Chin.

"I had a voicemail from you telling me to beat up Adam" Chin said seriously.

"What!" Leia and Adam exclaimed in unison.

Kono's blush deepened as she bit her lip and turned to Adam.

"Sorry baby." She said in embarrassment and hugged Adam.


End file.
